


You're a freaking Puppet!

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [9]
Category: Angel: the Series, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s05e14 Smile Time, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gen, Laughter, Muppets (Muppets), Puppets, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Hope accidentally turns Sara into a puppet.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Sara Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black Wolf Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319207
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	You're a freaking Puppet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



Sara was confused. One moment she was having breakfast and the next... Well, she was a puppet. That she knew when she looked herself in mirror and gasped in shock at her quarter.

-

Bucky can't believe it. He really, _really_ can't believe it. For a moment he thought he'd took a LSD pill but then he remembered that drugs doesn't affect him at all. Because he was seeing his long time friend Sara turned into a puppet. He doesn't know how it happened but it did.

"Sara? Is that really you?" Bucky asked in somewhat shock and disbelief.

"Yep." Sara mumbled nodding her head sadly.

"You're a..." 

"Bucky!" Sara warned him but it didn't stop him from saying the sentence he'd never thought of saying it.

"You're a freaking puppet!"

-

The next thing he knew, Puppet Sara lunged at Bucky, knocking him down to the floor. They both rolled around as puppet Sara started to throw punches to Bucky who couldn't stop laughing at the strangely turn of events so he took it.

"You.... You are a wee little puppy girl." Bucky was roaring with laughter before throwing her off still laughing his butt off. "What the hell happened to you? You look like Ms. Piggy, the assassin edition."

"Don't. You. Dare." Sara growled, that only made Bucky laugh even harder. The Legends that were in the Bridge starred at her in wonder. Mick glanced back and forth between the beer he was holding and Sara herself.

"Sara, you're..." Ray said, wide eyed.  
  
"Shut UP!!!" Sara roared pointing her felt finger at the former CEO of Palmer Tech, silencing him. She noticed everyone except Hope looked at her. "What you're looking at?" She hissed. No one said a word. "Well?!"

"They're looking at you, puppet girl." Bucky teased still laughing. Sara growled, lunging at Bucky once again this though, He dodged the attack easily.

"Stop calling me that." Sara said angrily.

Bucky snickered. "Touchy much?"

"Aw but Sara, you're cute." Beth said, kneeling down while petting her hand on her head.

"Could you not do that?" Sara said, swatting her hand with her tiny one.

"Do what?"

"Kneel. Makes me feel short." Sara pouted sadly, crossing her arms across her chest like a child.

"Aw." The Hybrid cooed stepping away from her.

"Ok. No cooing, no baby talk. No laughing. And especially...." She was cut off by Cassiel's school girl like squealing as her supermodel like girlfriend picked her up and hugged her small frame tightly. Sara had a look of pure horror as she struggled to get out of the grip she was in.

"My god, Sara! You're cuter than the Muppets!" Cassiel squealed as she twisted herself back and forth.

"I had to become a puppet to be cuter than the Muppets." Sara mumbled through the hug. Cassiel extended her arms out holding Sara out. 

"Aw, you're so soft. My little assassin is a fluffy puppet. " She cooed. 

"Cassie, Please." Sara whined, her cheeks turned beat red. Nate stifled a laugh.   
  
Hope ran into the Bridge hoping that little mishap it didn't affect a former League Assassin. But much to her dismay it did when she saw Sara in her puppet form. "Oh crap."

Sara's eyes flared in anger. "You!" She screeched as she lunged at the Tribrid but Hope held up her hand freezing her in place. 

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Hope gave her defense. 

"Oh that makes it all better?!" Sara snarled trying to reach her with her short arms.

"No!" 

Cassiel walked over and took Her away from the Tribrid. "Sara. Behave yourself." She scolded. 

"Only if she turns me back to normal." Sara said, .

"And she will. But until then." She placed her girlfriend into a pilot's seat before crossing her arms. "You're in time out, missy." It was a cute sight to behold and Cassiel couldn't help but smile.

  
"Not funny." Sara muttered pouting. Mick went up to her and touched her felt nose with his gloved hand. She shrieked as it fell off easily. Everyone chuckled. Mick picked it up and gave it back to Sara who placed it back on her hastily. "This is humiliating."

"How did this happen?" Bucky asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I accidentally cast a transformation spell." Hope explained sheepishly as she waved her hand. "Which I'll shall correct it right now. _Averto_." 

In a swirl of magic, Puppet Sara reverted back into Normal Sara. She touched her face with human fingers.

"Ha! I'm back!" She declared joyfully. 

"I thought she looked cuter the other way." Bucky commented bluntly.

"That reminds me." Sara attacked Bucky and the two engaged in a wrestling match. Bucky had Sara locked in a head lock, grinding his knuckles on her head hard.

Nate sighed shaking his head in bemusement. "Just another Tuesday for the Legends."

**AN: How did you like it? Was it good or bad? let me know.**


End file.
